Vampires
by blackmagicseal
Summary: Hiatus. Terusannya ada di catatan hp yg dicuri...
1. find

**VAMPIRES**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Language: Indonesia

Genre: Action, Humour, Frienship, Family, Hurts, Confront, Tragedy, Romance

Rating: T

karakter milik **Akira Amano**

**PART1**

_Tampak seseorang memakai pakaian yang telah kumuh duduk membelakangi tembok. Dieratkan jaket yang lusuh untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Jalanan telah sepi dan hanya sedikit orang yang berlalu lalang di sore itu. Dia menggosokkan kedua tangannya mencari kehangatan. Dari hembusan nafasnya yang terlihat seperti asap putih, dapat dipastikan udara saat itu sangatlah. Ya, udara sore itu memang sangatlah dingin..._

_"KRUYUUK.." perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dia pun memegang perutnya._

_"Uh..perutku lapar..tapi aku tidak punya makanan..." Sudah seharian ini dia belum makan. Dia sendirian, tidak ada seorangpun saudara di kota yang luas itu. Untuk menyambung hidup, dia bekerja apa saja. Mulai menyemir sepatu hingga menjadi kuli. Namun sayang, hari ini dia tidak mendapat pekerjaan sehingga tidak mendapat uang untuk membeli makanan._

_"HUACHIII!!" Ternyata jaket kumuhnya itu tidak dapat menghalangi udara dingin menyentuh kulitnya._

_Ketika dia menundukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba dia merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seseorang terdiam. Warna rambutnya biru diterpa cahaya lampu jalan yang telah menyala._

_Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara. "Apa kamu lapar??"_

_Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya."Maukah kamu ikut denganku?"_

_Agak ragu-ragu dia menjawab uluran tangan itu. Dia berpikir,"Siapa orang itu?kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku?apakah dia orang yang baik?"_

_Namun akhirnya dia menerima uluran tangan itu dan berdiri._

**~oOo~**

..tang..suara piring beradu dengan garpu. "Sluurp..Hap, hap.."

Dia makan dengan lahap. Sepasang mata memperhatikan tingkah lakunya. Saat menyadari orang di depannya memandanginya, dia berhenti makan.

"Apakah spagettinya enak?" Orang yang sedari tadi memandang dirinya tesenyum. Agak malu saat tahu dirinya makan tanpa sopan santun. Akhirnya di makanlah suapan terakhirnya.

Dengan gugup dia menjawab."I, iya..makanannya enak sekali..ma, maaf..sampai lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri. Namaku.. Tsu.. Tsunayoshi Sawada.."

Dia lalu meletakkan garpu yang dibawanya. Kini, semua makanan telah berpindah tempat diperutnya.

"Ah..baguslah kalau begitu.." Orang itu hanya tersenyum lagi.

"Err..ka, kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama anda?" Terjadi jeda sesaat sebelum akhirnya pertanyaannya terjawab.

"Namaku adalah Rokudo Mukuro."

_"Rokudo Mukuro?dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia orang yang baik..tapi untuk sesaat ketika menyentuh tangannya, aku seperti merasakan hal yang menakutkan..terlebih..tangannya yang terlalu dingin.."_

"...Ma, maaf..dimana kamar mandinya?" Tsuna berdiri dengan wajah yang memerah.

"..Apa perlu aku antar?"

"Ti..tidak perlu..tunjukkan saja arahnya" Tsuna salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, keluar dari ruangan ini beloklah ke kiri, lurus dan setelah itu pintu ketiga sebelah kanan, lalu..." Tsuna agak bingung juga. Namun dia segera berterimakasih dan pergi keluar.

"Kufufu~Sawada Tsunayoshi..dia benar-benar anak yang menarik..."

"Hm..pintu ketiga, mungkinkah yg ini?" Ketika Tsuna membuka pintu itu, ternyata itu adalah pintu Tempat menaruh alat kebersihan.

Ketika Tsuna membuka pintu kedua, itu juga bukanlah toilet. Ketika tersadar, dia tidak lagi mengetahui dimana dirinya. Lorong yang panjang, pintu yang banyak..

_"Apa aku tersesat?apakah aku benar-benar tersesat?rumah ini sungguh luas sekali.."_ Wajah Tsuna menjadi pucat.

"KLONTANG!"

"Hieeee...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dia terkejut sekali. Tsuna merasa ada sesuatu dibalik pintu itu. Tsuna pun mendekat.

_"Pintu ini..tidak tertutup?"_

"Halo~a, apa ada orang didalam?" Dibukanya pintu itu pelan-pelan.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.." Dia merasa agak lega saat tahu bahwa itu hanyalah perasaannya.

Ketika Tsuna berbalik..

"BUK" Dia menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh.

"Ma..maafkan saya.." Tsuna lalu memandang orang yang ditabraknya. Orang itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Orang itu berambut hitam dan memakai jaket hitam. Tatapan matanya membuat Tsuna menggigil ketakukan sampai tidak dapat berdiri.

"Siapa kau..kenapa sampai ada di rumah tua ini.." Orang itu mengintrogasi Tsuna dengan dingin.

"Apa kau seorang vampire juga.." Mendengar kata "Vampire", jantung Tsuna seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Jika benar kau vampire, I'll bite you to death.." Dia mengeluarkan dua buah tonfa dari dalam jaketnya.

_"Gyaa..apa salahku, kenapa terjadi kejadian seperti ini_!!" Ketika Orang itu akan memukul Tsuna dengan tonfanya..

"PLETAAK!" Ada sesuatu yang menyerang kepala orang itu. Tsuna melihat benda kuning terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menubruk kepala orang yang bersiap bertarung itu.

Orang itu bukannya marah, tapi tidak jadi menyerang saat tau apa yang menabrak kepalanya.

"Eh..bukan vampire.." Dia terlihat seperti sedang berbicara dengan benda terbang yang berwarna kuning itu.

Dimasukkannya lagi senjata yang dipegangnya. Tsuna masih duduk terdiam tanpa bergerak. Benda kuning itu lalu berhenti terbang dan hinggap diatas rambut berwarna hitam itu.

"Bu..burung?" Orang itu mendekati Tsuna lalu menarik bajunya.

"E..eh??" Kaget dan takut tercampur jadi satu.

_"Tidak ada bekas gigitan.."_ Dipandanginya leher Tsuna. Setelah selesai, dia melepaskan cengkeramannya hingga Tsuna terjatuh lagi.

"A,adaw.."

"Lebih baik kau tidak berada di rumah ini, apa kau tidak tau kalau rumah tua ini adalah tempat tinggal vampire? Aku telah mencarinya selama seminggu ini. Tapi tidak dapat menemukannya..apa kau juga melihat seorang gadis berambut ungu yang memakai penutup mata?ada seseorang yang pernah melihat dia pernah berada disini."

_"Eh..siapa dia?aku belum pernah melihatnya. Apakah dia juga ada di tempat ini?"_ Tsuna merasa heran bahwa di rumah besar ini ada seorang gadis.

"La..lalu apakah vampire itu benar-benar ada disini?" Agak bergidik juga mendengar kalau ada vampire yang berkeliaran. Apalagi dia tidak menyangka kalau vampire benar-benar ada. Kalau bukan karena tuan berjaket hitam itu akan "bite to death him" mungkin Tsuna tidak akan percaya.

"Lalu, apa kamu tau seperti apa vampire itu?" Sejenak orang itu berfikir.

"Aku hanya mendengar belakangan ini terdengar desas-desus orang hilang di daerah sini..pasti vampire.."

"PUK,PUK" Burung berwarna kuning itu meloncat-loncat diatas kepala orang berambut hitam itu.

"Oh ya...namaku Hibari, Kyoya Hibari.." Dia lalu jongkok.

"Lalu ini Hibird.." Burung itu kembali terbang lalu hinggap di kepala Tsuna.

"Eeh.."

_"Tidak biasa Hibird seperti itu.."_ Hibari memandangi Tsuna.

"Lalu kenapa kau mencari vampire..di rumah ini..tidak ada vampire." Tsuna merasa lucu ada burung yang bermain di kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin aku salah, di kastil ini sering digunakan untuk pertemuan para vampire..lalu bagaimana kamu ada disini?"

"Eh, aku hanya diundang oleh pemilik rumah ini.."

"Apa?!jadi kamu bersama seorang vampire?" Hibari terkejut.

"Bu, bukan..dia orang yang baik.." Tsuna menjawab dengan agak ragu-ragu.

"Lalu, gadis yang kamu katakan tadi?" Tsuna teringat kalau Hibari juga mencari seorang gadis berambut ungu.

Hibari terdiam, dia kemudian duduk dan bersandar ketembok.

"Dia..yang menyelamatkanku.. Aku hanya satu minggu mengenalnya. Dia lalu menghilang. Lalu kucari informasi tentangnya. Ternyata keluarganya diserang oleh vampire tiga tahun lalu..hanya itu yang kudapat."

Tsuna menjadi sedih saat mendengar cerita itu.

"Kuh, kalau kutemukan vampire itu. Akan kubasmi.." Tiba-tiba keluar hawa membunuh disekitar Hibari.

_"Er...orang ini agak menakutkan..."_

"Kalau begitu..apa kau dapat mengantarku kepada orang yang telah membawamu kemari?" Sejenak Tsuna berpikir. "Jika benar orang itu adalah vampire, lalu kenapa dia menolongku??" Wajah Tsuna menjadi pucat lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki..langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat. Hibari waspada.

"Apa keberadaannya telah diketahui.." Dia berdiri dan mengeluarkan tonfanya. Ketika suara itu telah sampai diujung lorong, nampaklah seorang gadis yang mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau dan menggunakan penutup mata. Ketika gadis itu melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri itu, dia terkejut.

"..!!"

Hibari tak kalah terkejut."Chrome..." Gadis yang selama ini dicarinya..

Saat Chrome melihat sesosok lain yang sedang duduk terdiam.."Tsu..tsuna.." Entah kenapa keluar nama Tsuna dari mulut gadis itu. Sepertinya dia lebih terkejut saat tahu Tsuna ada disini.

Ketika Hibari mendekati Chrome yang terdiam, ketika hanya tinggal sepuluh langkah."BRAAK!"

Tembok kamar disebelah kanan Hibari tiba-tiba hancur. Hibari refleks loncat mundur. Muncullah dua orang dari dalam kamar itu. Seorang memakai kacamata dan satunya memakai jepit aneh dirambutnya yang berantakan."Apa mereka vampire..." Hibari yakin karena tidak maungkin manusia biasa dapat melakukan itu.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan kau lebih mendekati nona Chrome.."

Ketika ketegangan bertambah, tiba-tiba dari lorong sebelah kanan, muncul Mukuro.

"Mu..mukuro-sama.." Chrome mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mukuro.

Melihat ulah kedua bawahannya yg telah menghancurkan dinding kediamannya, Mukuro menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangan kepada Chrome."Chrome, kenapa kamu kemari?bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu menunggu dengan M.M?..lalu, siapa kamu.." Mukuro melihat ke arah Hibari.

"Ah.. Tsuna-kun..ternyata kamu juga berada disitu." Tsuna yg masih duduk wajahnya telah pucat pasi. Melihat sekelompok orang yang aneh.

Chrome menatap Mukuro dengan tatapan cemas. Melihat anak gadisnya gelisah, Mukuro membelai rambut gadis itu dengan lembut."Apa dia orang yang kamu tolong itu?baiklah, aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Ayo kita pergi. Kalian berdua, bawa Chrome pulang.."

Kedua orang itu berbalik dan membawa Chrome pergi.

"Tung..tunggu!!" Hibari berlari kearah Chrome yg mulai berjalan bersama kedua orang itu.

Mukuro melepas kacamatanya. Mata kanan yang berwarna merah dan yang kiri berwarna biru. Warna itu tidak akan terlihat jika dia menggunakan kaca mata.

Mendadak Hibari merasakan aura yang mendesak. Dia tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya.

"BRUK" Terdengar suara dari belakang. Hibari menoleh, Tsuna telah terkapar dan pingsang. Hibari juga mulai merasa matanya amat berat dan kehilangan keseimbangan hingga terjatuh. Kedua tonfanya terlempar dari tangannya.

"Apa..ukh..apa yang ka..u..la..kukan.." Hibari pingsan. Mukuro lalu memakai kacamatanya kembali. Mukuro lalu berbalik."Selamat tidur..senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua. Kufufufu~" "PLETAAK!" Mukuro merasa ada yang melempar sesuatu kearahnya. Mukuro berbalik lagi.

"..." Ternyata ada benda kuning yang tengah berusaha menyerang dia. Sepertinya dia terlihat marah.

"Burung??apa milik dia?burung ini...dia tidak terpengaruh ilusiku.." Hibird masih menyerang Mukuro.

Tiba-tiba Hibird tertangkap oleh Mukuro. Walaupun berontak, Hibird tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Didekatkan burung itu..

"Kufufu~sepertinya aku harus memakai ilusi yang lebih kejam kepada burung kuning ini."

*sensor*

Hibird pun shock..

Diletakkannya burung itu didekat Hibari.

"Good nights boys.."

**xXx**

"Mukuro-sama..apa yang anda lakukan pada mereka berdua tadi.." Chrome dan Mukuro berada di dalam kereta kuda. Mereka berhadap-hadapan. Chrome menundukkan kepalanya, sedang Mukuro membaca buku philosofi. Ditutupnya buku yang dibacanya dan dia memandang lurus kearah Chrome.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Mereka cuma tidur..lalu..kamu telah melihat Tsuna-kun bukan, apa dia benar..anak dari majikan keluargamu?"

Chrome mengangguk pelan."Benar..saya tidak menyangka dia juga selamat dari kejadian itu..sejak kapan Mukuro-sama menemukan Tsuna-san?"

Mukuro tersenyum."Dua hari lalu aku melihat dia sedang dimarahi karena tidak sengaja telah menjatuhkan bawaannya, lalu orang yang memarahinya itu menyebut namanya dengan lengkap. Tidak ada orang lain yang bernama Sawada di daerah ini. Karena itu aku yakin dialah orang yang dikabarkan menghilang dalam pembantaian tiga tahun lalu..tapi sepertinya, dia kehilangan ingatan dan selama dua tahun yang lalu tinggal di panti asuhan."

"Mungkin..itu yang terbaik untuk Tsuna-san.." Chrome meremas jari-jarinya dengan pelan.

"Lalu..tentang satunya.." Mukuro menghentikan perkataannya. Wajah Chrome menjadi agak memerah.

"Sepertinya dia mencari-carimu..aku sudah merasa beberapa hari lalu dia selalu mencari-cari di rumah tempat dulu kita berkumpul yang sudah tidak kupergunakan itu.."

Tiba-tiba kereta itu berhenti. Sepertinya telah sampai ditujuannya. Rumah yang juga besar.....

Continue...

* * *

RnR??? :D


	2. Night

**VAMPIRES**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Language: Indonesia

Genre: Action, Humour, Frienship, Family, Hurts, Confront, Tragedy, Romance

Rating: T

karakter milik **Akira Amano**

* * *

Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter kedua. Maaf jika lama.. karena masi memikirkan kelanjutan ceritanya. But enjoy your read and thank's to readers who give me support(ni bahasa inggris udah benar lum ya?)

BEGIN......................

**PART2**

Di bawah bukit yang jauh dari kota.

"Mukuro-sama!!kenapa anda lama sekali, MM sampai capek menunggu kepulangan Mukuro-sama." Ketika Mukuro membuka pintu depan, telah menunggu seorang gadis yang langsung memeluk lengannya. Dia melirik kearah Chrome yang berada dibelakang Mukuro. Tanpa mengacuhkan Chrome, MM menarik Mukuro kedalam.

Mereka lalu menuju ruang tengah yang besar.

Chrome yang masih berdiri di depan pintu yang telah tertutup hanya tersenyum. Selama tiga tahun ini, Chrome mengenal MM. Entah kenapa Chrome merasa MM tidak menyukainya. Padahal menurut Chrome, MM termasuk orang baik dan Chrome tidak merasa punya salah kepadanya. Tapi akhirnya Chrome tahu kalau MM sangat memuja Mukuro-sama, sama seperti dirinya saat ini.

"Nona Chrome, ayo masuk.." Chrome tersadar dari lamunannya saat Chikusa ternyata sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya. Sedangkan Ken sudah masuk.

"Eh..iya, maaf." Chrome mulai berjalan.

"Chrome, kamu istirahatlah dikamarmu" Ketika Chrome memandang kearah Mukuro, MM tersenyum sinis.

Ya.. Dirumah ini, hanya Chrome yang seorang manusia.. Mukuro dan MM adalah vampir asli. Chrome mendengar cerita kalau sebelumnya mereka berada dalam satu keluarga, yaitu keluarga Varia. Setelah Mukuro mencampuri urusan dengan menolong Chrome dari keluarga vampir yang lain, Mukuro keluar dari keluarga Varia dan MM mengikutinya. Sudah tiga tahun ini hubungan dengan keluarga Varia terputus.

Sampai dikamar yang telah ditempatinya selama tiga tahun ini, Chrome menutup pintu dan duduk ditempat tidurnya. Hari semakin gelap.

"Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Tsuna-san..aku tidak menyangka Tsuna-san juga selama.t" Chrome memejamkan matanya.

"Tsuna-san adalah orang yang baik.. Dia senang bermain denganku. Keluarganya juga baik dengan keluargaku..padahal..satus kami hanyalah pelayan."

Chrome merebahkan dirinya, lalu dia membuka penutup matanya. Ya, setelah kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu mata kanan Chrome tidak bisa digunakan.. dia buta. Oleh karena itu dia menggunakan penutup mata pemberian Mukuro-sama.

"Hibari-san..aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan dia juga. Apa yang dia lakukan di kediaman Mukuro-sama..apa dia mencariku?" Tiba-tiba pipi Chrome bersemu merah lagi. Diambilnya bantal dan dia memeluk bantal itu.

"Apa..yang kupikirkan.."

bulan pun mulai muncul dan Chrome tertidur. Padahal malam belum larut.

TOK,TOK.. "Chrome..apa kau sudah tidur?"

CKLEK. Pintu kamar Chrome terbuka. Lalu masuklah Mukuro. Diperhatikan Chrome yang tidur dengan memeluk bantal. Mukuro lalu mendekat dan duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat tempat tidur Chrome. Dibelainya rambut gadis itu. Karena gadis inilah, dia tidak lagi menghisap darah seperti dulu.

_Tiga tahun lalu, Mukuro mendengar bahwa ada kelompok vampir yang akan menyerang sebuat keluarga di kota seberang. Menurut yang dia dengar ketika masi berada dalam keluarga Varia. Ada seorang anak yang mempunyai darah terkutuk untuk vampir. Darah itu dapat membuat vampir kembali menjadi manusia sesuai umur manusia. Jika kau menjadi vampir dalam umur 20 tahun dan telah menjadi vampir selama 50 tahun, maka kamu akan kembali menjadi manusia berumur 70 tahun. Jika kau seorang vampir, kau tidak akan menjadi cepat tua. Perbanding 1th:10th. Ini hanya untuk membedakan antara tingkat kedewasaan vampir dan manusia._

_Maka, jika vampir menjadi lebih tua 1 tahun. Jika diitung dengan umur manusia. Dia lebih tua 10 tahun._

_Namun, kalau dia adalah vampir asli. Bukan vampir karena tergigit, maka dia akan musnah._

_Mukuro memutuskan pergi kesana. MM yang merupakan vampir juga ikut bersama Mukuro. Sampai disana, Mukuro sudah melihat banyak darah di aula depan. Namun para vampir sudah tidak ada ditempat itu. MM mencicipi darah yang terciprat di dinding._

_"Mungkin sudah satu jam yang lalu." Dia membersihkan jarinya dengan saputangan._

_"Mukuro-sama..sepertinya tidak ada yang selamat.." MM berjalan di dekat dinding. Tiba-tiba dia mencium sesuatu._

_Mukuro mendekati MM. "Ada apa?" Mukuro juga mencium bau dari balik tembok kayu itu._

_MM tersenyum, dia mengetuk-ngetuk tembok itu. Lalu dia menemukan sebuat gagang rahasia dan membukanya. Ada seorang gadis yang pingsan, gadis berambut ungu panjang yang terluka dan berdarah di keningnya. MM menarik gadis itu._

_"Oh..ada yang tertinggal..gadis malang, aku akan mengantarmu menyusul teman-temanmu.." MM telah siapa akan menggigit gadis yang pingsan itu tapi dicegah oleh Mukuro._

_"Hentikan MM, mungkin gadis ini dapat memberitahu kita apa yang terjadi."_

_Mau tidak mau MM melepaskan dia, lalu MM berjalan menjauh dan melepaskan kekesalannya dengan merusak meja dan kursi diruangan itu._

_Mukuro lalu membawa gadis itu dan MM mengikuti Mukuro dengan wajah kesal._

"Hn.." Chrome membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Mukuro-sama duduk disampingnya. Tentu Chrome terkejut dan dia langsung duduk.

"Mu..mukuro-sama..ada apa anda kemari?"

"Ah..maafkan, apa aku membangunkanmu?aku hanya khawatir karena kamu bertemu dengan mereka berdua dan maaf..aku tidak memberitahu sebelumnya kalau aku telah mengetahuinya berada di kota itu." Mukuro tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat para gadis terpesona namun membut mereka merasakan aura yang sulit dijelaskan. Tapi, bagi Chrome. Senyuman itu sangat hangat.

"Tidak apa Mukuro-sama.. Oya, bukannya tadi bersama MM-san?" Chrome agak heran karena MM tidak menemani Mukuro-sama. Karena selama ini jika malam hari, MM selalu bersama Mukuro-sama.

"Ah..dia sedang marah karena aku lupa membelikan buku yang sudah kujanjikan agar dia mau menunggu dirumah. Tadi dia menghancurkan tembok aula lalu pergi."

Chrome hanya tersenyum simpul.

Mukuro lalu berdiri dan mengecup mata kanan Chrome."Have beautifull sleep my lady~" Mukuro lalu keluar dari kamar Chrome.

Dag,dug..Jantung Chrome berdetak..wajahnya kini memerah lagi. Kadang tindakan Mukuro-sama membuatnya malu. Kalau sampai MM tahu, bisa habis dia.

Chrome tersadar dia tertidur masih dengan menggunakan gaunnya. Dia lalu turun dari ranjang dan berganti pakaian.

~~XxX~~

Part2 selesai. maaf kalau pendek karena hanya menceritakan sisa malam setelah bertemu dengan Hibari dan Tsuna.

Nah, chapter selanjutnya akan mulai bercerita tentang Tsuna dan Hibari. akan muncul seseorang yang dapat membantu Hibari untuk dapat melawan ilusi yang dimiliki setiap vampire sehingga dia dapat bertarung dengan bebas tanpa terikat ilusi itu. eStingkat kekuatan manusia dengan manusia. Karena tingkat kekuatan vampir berada di seberapa kuat ilusi yang dapat dia lakukan untuk mengikat korbannya

NB: yang perbandingan umur Vampir hanya untuk mengira-ngira saja.

Mind R&R??


	3. Search

**VAMPIRES**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Language: Indonesia

Genre: Action, Humour, Frienship, Family, Hurts, Confront, Tragedy, Romance

Rating: T

karakter milik **Akira Amano**

HA..Akhirnya Update lagi^^

**PART3**

"Ng.." Tsuna membuka mata. Tsuna memandang sekeliling. Sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, lalu ada meja dan sebuah cangkir..ada sebuah kertas dibawah cangkir itu.

Karena penasaran, diambilnya kertas itu lalu dibacanya.

" Kalau kau bangun, jangan pergi dari situ." Lalu ada tanda cap kaki..

" Sepertinya cap Hibird..jadi ini rumah Hibari..ukh.." Tsuna masih merasa pusing. Dia mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Orang yang menolongnya adalah vampir. Lalu ada anak gadis, sepertinya Tsuna tahu siapa dia. Tapi semakin Tsuna mencoba mengingat, kepalanya menjadi sakit. Dia tahu kalau dia kehilangan ingatan tiga tahun yang lalu. Yang dia ingat, dia telah ada di rumah sakit. Tidak ada luka yang serius. Hanya saja dia tidak ingat siapa dirinya. Yang dia ingat hanya namanya adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Perawat yang merawat Tsuna hanya mengatakan ada seorang gadis dan laki-laki berkacamata yang membawanya kerumah sakit itu. Tapi mereka tidak menyebut nama. Semua biaya rumah sakit sudah dibayar oleh gadis itu. Kata perawat juga gadis itu buru-buru pergi, sementara yang laki-laki satu jam kemudian pergi dan sepertinya mereka itu bukan dari kota ini.

Tsuna awalnya agak shock karena tidak tahu siapa dia. Tapi dia mencoba tetap tenang. Karena tidak ada sanak saudara, maka oleh rumah sakit. Tsuna di serahkan kepada panti asuhan. Disana Tsuna mendapat teman dan memulai hidup yang baru. Setelah dua tahun hidup di panti asuhan. Malang sekali, panti asuhan itu terbakar sehingga tidak ada lagi tempat untuk menampung mereka. Karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk menghidupi diri mereka sendiri. Tsuna pun mulai mencari pekerjaan di kota itu. Walaupun baru berumur 16 tahun, namun dia bekerja dengan keras. Tapi kemampuannya tidak begitu baik. Jadi, terkadang dia dimarahi oleh orang yang mempekerjakannya.

" Ah..masa laluku suram.." Tsuna depresi.

Tsuna melihat banyak cucian piring yang masih kotor dan banyak debu. Karena itu, Tsuna berinisiatif membersihkan ruangan itu.

~xXx~

"Hei..kenapa kau diam saja..aku sudah memberimu uang." Ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Dia memandang dengan tatapan bingung. Di belakangnya tampak seseorang paman yang memakai pakaian hitam. Mungkin itu adalah pengawalnya.

" Hn..aku tidak punya kembalian." Hibari menjawab dengan pendek.

" Ah..kalau masalah itu, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Ambil saja kembaliannya." Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Terserah.." Hibari kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Tuan Dino, anak laki-laki tadi tidak begitu sopan.."

"Hn..mungkin kehidupannya keras..nah, ayo kita masuk ke dalam rumah~. Setelah itu kita harus kembali mencari dia..aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa dia masih hidup dan ada di kota ini.." Wajah Dino kini berubah serius. "Tuan muda Sawada.."

TBC~

Hehe, daku UPDATE! Walau luama dan sedikit- *Sigh*

Karena chapter ini memang hanya memunculkan pertemuan Hibari dan Dino.

**Mitoi a-tan, terimakasi sudah ngereview^^ sebenarnya ido pokok cerita ini sudah ada..tetapi kemaren ngadat karena koneksi internet dan baru keluar dari fandom KHR sebentar.**

**Yup, Muku adalah vampire, dia memang sadis.. tetapi ada pengecualian XD, Hiba memang manusia, maaf kalau kurang jelas-**

**Ravarion, habisnya lawan vampire, Hiba belum dilatih bagaimana menghadapi tatapan vampire. Tar dia dilatih ama Dino jadi kaya Helsing XP**

**Memang sih, tema vampire sudah pasaran.. tapi yah.. mau buat saja. Maaf mengecewakan karena Updatenya gak jelas begini U_U**


	4. follow

**VAMPIRES**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Language: Indonesia

Genre: Action, Humour, Frienship, Family, Hurts, Comfront, Tragedy, Romance

Rating: T

karakter milik **Akira Amano**

Lupa, WARNING!

Alternatif Universe Story, kekerasan dalam pertarungan, darah( ceritanya saja tentang vampir) tetapi tidak explicit, OOCness sedikit( maklumin ya)

**PART4**

"Selamat datang~" Tsuna menyambut dengan ramah orang yang baru saja masuk itu. Hibari, membawa bungkusan plastik di tangan kanannya. Hibird bertengger diatas topi yang dipakai oleh Hibari. Hibari memandang sekeliling. Tsuna hanya memperhatikannya. Tiba-tiba Hibari menutup pintunya. Tak berapa lama, pintu itu terbuka lagi. Dia memandang Tsuna yang duduk di meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hibari kemudian masuk dan melepaskan sepatunya."Aku kira ini bukan rumahku." Hibari lalu meletakkan bungkusan itu di meja.

"Ah, maaf kalau aku terlalu lancang.." Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya. Hibari hanya menghelai nafas.

Sudah lama Hibari tidak melihat rumahnya bersih. Lantai mengkilap, tidak ada cucian piring kotor yang menumpuk, bahkan sekarang ada bunga di dalam vas-nya. Hibari sibuk mencari uang dan mencari gadis yang telah menolongnya. Dia juga ingin memburu vampir, tetapi masih belum menemukan cara untuk dapat lolos dari ilusi vampir.

"Ini untukmu.." Tsuna membuka bungkusan itu. Sebuah roti. Tsuna memang lapar, apalagi dia habis beres-beres.

Hari mulai malam, Hibari sedang tertidur dikasur. Dia tidur satu jam yang lalu. Sementara itu Tsuna hanya duduk di kursi dengan Hibird yang ada di depannya.

"Hei, burung kecil..sejak kapan kau bersama Hibari-san?" Sedari tadi Tsuna bicara dengan Hibird. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu Hibari.

Tiba-tiba Hibari membuka matanya dan bangun, dia diam seperti ingin mendengarkan suara. Hibird langsung terbang menuju ke arah Hibari. Tsuna menoleh dan melihat Hibari mendekatkan telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Diam.."

Terdengar suara berisik dari luar. Hibari mengambil tonfanya dari balik bantal lalu berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah pintu. Dia mendekatkan telinganya. Kedua tangan memegang tonfa siap menyerang. Hibari langsung membuka pintu itu dengan cepat.

'Braak' "Eh, sepertinya aku mengenai seseorang?" Dilihatnya orang yang jatuh tersungkur itu. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam. Dia memegang keningnya.

"Kenapa kau menabrakkan pintu itu kewajahku.." Orang itu kemudian berdiri sambil tetap memegang keningnya. Melihat siapa orang yang ada di depan rumahnya ternyata dia kenal, Hibari mengendurkan kewaspadaannya.

"Oh, kau-"

~xXx~

"Eh!kau menemukan vampir dan gadis yang kau cari lalu menolong anak ini kemarin di tempat kastil yang selama tiga hari ini kau curigai?" Orang itu berkata dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Ya, lalu apa urusanmu kemari?" Hibari, temannya dan Tsuna duduk di kursi yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Hahaha, aku hanya ingin menjengukmu..oh ya." Orang itu memandang ke arah Tsuna. Dia mengulurkan tangannya."Namaku Takeshi Yamamoto." Tsuna menerima uluran tangan itu. Orang yang bernama Takeshi itu lalu menunjukkan giginya.

"Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi.."

"Oh, Tsuna. Panggil aku Yamamoto." Yamamoto lalu melepaskan tangan Tsuna dan berbalik menoleh ke arah Hibari."Hei, apa kau mendengar kabar?" Hibari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada kabar apa?"

"Saat aku ada di dojo, aku mendengar cerita ada seorang pemburu vampir yang datang ke kota ini tadi pagi." Mendengar itu, Hibari menjadi serius. " Ini dia alamatnya." Yamamoto memberikan secarik kertas kepada Hibari.

"Aku ingi pergi kesana..tapi.." Hibari memandang Tsuna, orang yang sepertinya dikenal oleh gadis yang dicarinya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya. Aku kemari sebenarnya juga ingin menumpang menginap. Ayahku memarahiku karena aku memakai katana miliknya." Tsuna memandang ke pinggang Yamamoto. Memang, ada katana yang tersimpan di sarung yang terikat di pinggangnya.

"Baiklah.." Hibari lalu berdiri. Dia mengambil jaket yang digantungkannya dan memakainya. Kemudian dia memakai topinya dan menyembunyikan tonfanya. Hibird tidak diajak. Dan sepertinya dia juga lebih suka bertengger di kepala Tsuna.

"Yo!" Yamamoto mengangkat tangannya."Hati-hati..kemarin ditemukan mayat dengan luka di leher di dekat sebuah bar. Dan bar itu berada tak jauh dari alamat yang aku beri.

"Hn.." Hibari langsung membuka pintu dan keluar.

"Dia orang yang bersemangat bukan!"Yamamoto tertawa. Tsuna mengangguk. Dia merasa langsung menyukai teman barunya ini."Eh~" Yamamoto merogoh saku bajunya. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu."Ayo kita bermain kartu~"

~oOo~

Di malam hari, jalanan telah sepi. Semua takut berada di luar saat malam hari. Memang, desas-desus tentang vampir telah meluas. Seharusnya kota kecil ini dapat menjadi kota yang damai. Tetapi entah kenapa belakangan ini muncul pembunuhan-pembunuhan misterius yang bahkan oleh penegak hukum setempat tidak dapat dipecahkan. Kabar miring juga mulai tersebar. Para vampir mencari seseorang yang ada di kota ini. Vampir itu mencari seseorang dengan tanda lahir di punggung seperti angka 27.

Hibari berjalan di lorong yang gelap. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya.

"Hei, jangan bersembunyi, keluar kalau kau berani.." Dari bayangan kegelapan muncul tiga sosok. Mereka membawa senjata.

"Serahkan uangmu.." Salah seorang dari mereka mendekat ke arah Hibari yang sedang berdiri. Dia membawa dua buah pisau dapur yang besar. Kedua temannya hanya tertawa. Hibari mulai mengambil tonfa yang dia sembunyikan.

"Aku tidak perlu menyerahkan uangku..kalau kau masih berpikir untuk melawanku dengan senjata mainanmu, I'll bite you.." Hibari tersenyum. Sejak kejadian di kastil kemarin, dia masih merasa marah. Kini dia bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada orang-orang bodoh yang berusaha merampoknya. Hibari telah mengeluarkan tonfanya.

"Hahahaha!kau akan melawanku dengan benda tumpul seperti itu?" Orang itu tertawa. Dia lalu mengasahkan pisaunya sehingga menimbulkan suara. Kedua temannya hanya bersandar di dinding menikmati pertenjukkan.

"Ayo, hajar dia!" Teman si pisau dapur itu menyemangati temannya.

"Ya, jangan khawatir..nanti akan aku sisakan dia untuk kalian.." Si pisau dapur itu bicara dengan tatapan sinis. "Jangan menyesal kalau kau kehilangan nyawamu karena tidak menyerahkan uangmu.." Si laki-laki yang memegang pisau dapur itu mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah Hibari. Tetapi dia terkejut saat tidak melihat Hibari di depannya.

"Kau bodoh.." Hibari melompat ke atas. Wajahnya tersenyum lebar. Sudah terlambat bagi orang yang menyerangnya. Pukulan tonfa Hibari mengenai kepala orang itu dan dia jatuh tersungkur bersimbah darah. Melihat temannya kalah dalam hitungan detik, kedua orang yang bersandar itu langsung bersiaga.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Orang yang membawa besi panjang mulai berkeringat. Seorang lagi yang melihat tonfa milik Hibari langsung pucat begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"Ap-apa kau orang yang telah mengalahkan gerombolan pencuri milik hanzel?" Orang itu mendengar satu bulan yang lalu ada dua orang yang membuat gerombolan pencuri yang terkenal di kota ini babak belur. Menurut cerita mereka memakai senjata tonfa dan pedang katana. Gerombolan yang berjumlah tiga puluh tujuh orang termasuk ketuanya luka parah dan penegak hukum terpaksa memasukkan mereka ke tahanan rumah sakit.

"Apa.." Orang yang membawa besi panjang itu langsung mundur.

"Fuh, memang kenapa?" Hibari melangkah maju. Tetapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang pekat mendekat. Hibari tahu apa yang datang. Melihat perubahan sikap Hibari membuat kedua orang itu bingung.

_"Aku mencium bau darah.."_

_"Khuku..kau benar.."_

Hibari mengambil sebuah kayu yang ada di dekat kakinya dan melemparnya ke arah samping yang tertutup kegelapan. Kayu itu tidak terdengar terjatuh, tetapi seperti tertangkap. Lalu keluar dua orang dari arah kayu yang Hibari lempar. Mereka memakai pakain berwarna putih.

"Kau tahu kami ada disini.."

"Dan kau tidak takut." Mereka berdua berjalan mendekat. Cahaya lampu yang ada di gang itu dan cahaya bulan yang kini tidak terhalang awan cukup jelas memperlihatkan taring yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Melihat hal itu, kedua lawan Hibari sebelumnya langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Va..vampir!" Salah seorang dari vampir itu menyeringai. Dia langsung menghampiri korban Hibari yang masih tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri. Dia kemudian jongkok dan mencium darah milik orang itu. Tetapi dia langsung menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Darahnya tidak berbau sedap. Lagipula dia suka minum alkohol..dan aku benci darah kotor." Vampir itu kemudian berdiri dan menuju ke arah dua orang yang terduduk tak berdaya."Bolehkah?" Dia menarik salah seorang dari mereka tetapi langsung melepaskannya sehingga dia jatuh terjerembab."Dia terlalu penakut..dan aku rasa yang satunya juga begitu." Teman vampir itu hanya memegang keningnya. Dia tahu partnernya suka memilih-milih dalam meminum darah.

"Bagaimana kalau dia?" Hibari menjadi marah saat ditunjuk oleh vampir yang berdiri di depannya.

"Hm..sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain..tapi, kau tidak akan diam saja kan. Manusia?" Vampir yang tadinya berada didekat musuh Hibari sebelumnya mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

"Fuh..jika kau mau mencobaku, I'll bite you until death vampir.." Hibari melirik kedua vampir itu.

"Ah..Ck ck ck, kau salah manusia. Kami yang akan menggigitmu, tetapi tidak akan membiarkanmu mati." Vampir yang lebih besar itu mengeluarkan tongkat kayu panjang dan vampir satunya yang rambutnya dikucir hanya menjilat bibirnya. Hibari mengangkat tonfanya. Dia siap bertarung walau belum bisa mengatasi jika para vampir itu melakukan ilusi. Tapi dia yakin soal bertarung dia tak akan kalah.

TBC~

CATATAN: Aku lupa Nama kedua Vampir itu, tar aku cari ^u^

**Buat Otafujo-69: Okey, aku UPDATE nih! Selamat membaca, kufufufu-**


End file.
